One
I'm writing this here, not to scare anyone or hurt anyone, but let you know of this, if its true, I'm not sure, but I'm writing it here anyways. It was about ten days ago, I was playing in a singleplayer world, I had it for a while, for about a year, so I was quite familiar with what I was doing. I turned on LAN as occasionally, my brother enjoyed going in my world, and I liked having him. We had bonded very close over the year of the worlds existence, and for that I'm grateful, we hadn't been very close before. As on cue, he logged on, and I turned on skype (we both had our computers in separate rooms, so we simply chatted over Skype, at the cost of 1-5 frames per second). We got in a chat, and we played and talked for a while, until finally, he had to log off to go to a friends house. I found he was working on a project, so I decided to finish it while he was away, to surprise him. That's where things got a bit weird, slowly, i seemed to start "seeing things" one second there was a chest full of supplies, the next, it was gone. Little things like that kept happening, but how many times it happened slowly went up, and eventually, they got worse. I remembered my brother, a few days before that was ranting about this dude called Herobrine and how he corrupted worlds and stuff, and I had laughed in his face about it, and I was wondering of this was a prank by him to make me believe the myth, so I went downstairs to see if he was there, he wasn't. I simply went back upstairs and kept working. I dismissed it as something my mind made up, I had been awake for over 24 hours after all. I played for an hour and nothing happened, but after the time struck 1:00, the word "One" flashed on the screen. I again dismissed it as a dream, until it struck 2:00 and "One" flashed again, but twice this time. I decided I really needed sleep at this point, so I fell asleep on my bed until my brother came back. He woke me up and asked if I could bring the world up again, which I did. Nothing happened while he was on, so I decided it was the lack of sleep messing with my head, so we finished his project together After a while, he had to go to bed, I stayed up to work on my farm, nothing weird happened for an hour after he fell asleep, until the clock struck 10:00, and "One" flashed the screen again, but ten times. At this point I was a bit creeped out, but continued to play until 11 struck. This time, the message was different "One there is, One there will be." Now I was really creeped out, so I checked my game files, nothing seemed strange there. I closed the game, but instead of silently clicking, like normal, I heard in the headphones I had kept on my ears "One" After that, I was unable to turn on LAN and slowly, my brothers work dissolved into thin air, and I was alone. I was One Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas